Cattails Game Wiki:Community Guidelines
These rules exist to keep the Cattails Wiki a friendly place, and users are expected to consent to them at all times. If they are broken, there will be appropriate consequences for the rule-breaker. Pages on the wiki * Do not create pages that detail your fanfiction, guides etc. These pages will be deleted on sight. If you want to share a fanwork, make it a blog post. * Keep it professional. If you feel your spelling and/or grammar is not suited for wiki editing, for any reason, you should try to improve and come back later. A minor misspelling is acceptable, for example, but an entire page composed of chatspeak is not. * Vandals are not permitted on this wiki and any other wiki. Your account will receive an infinite block if you are caught vandalising. Types of vandalizing include removing all the content on a page, and translating a page into a different language. * This is an English wiki. Use English at all times. Translating pages is considered vandalising, as stated above. ** American English is the preferred form of the language. However, if there is a piece of in-game text written in British English, please do not change it, as it is accurate. * Ask a staff member before changing or creating categories. Categories can be added to an article without permission from a staff member, but please make sure the category(ies) you submit is relevant to the article topic. Behavior * Treat others nicely and with respect. Demanding the staff fix an article is not allowed, but asking nicely about it is. Every user here is their own person, just like you. Continuous harassment or other rude behaviour will result in a warning or a ban. * No swearing is allowed at all on the wiki. Cattails does not use profanity, and minors view this wiki. We kindly ask that you do not swear. * Sexually explicit material (NSFW) or extreme gore (NSFL) is not, and never will be allowed. * Possessing more than one account, aka sockpuppeting, is not allowed unless there is a valid reason. If administration decides your reason is not valid, or if you do not provide a reason within the set time limit, the sockpuppet(s) will be banned and your main account given consequences. * Don't post comments which are off-topic or spam. These will be deleted on sight. For example, don’t comment a line of exclamation points for no valid reason, or discuss your love for Nil on the Mouse page. * Do not minimod. Minimodding is when a user without admin rights warns or threatens to ban a rule-breaker. Although general support is appreciated, it is not okay to perform an admin’s job without being an admin. If you have a problem with a user, or if someone breaks the rules, please report it to an admin and do not take matters into your own hands. Admins and staff members are the only users that have the rights to properly take care of misbehaving users. * Don’t beg for higher roles. Staff positions are earned and hand-picked by the current staff. If you would like to have a staff role, show us you can handle it by interacting well with the community, making good edits and following these guidelines. Begging for adminship will only decrease your chances of earning it, as it is a poor display of maturity to do so. * Don’t play the “how far can I go” game. If a staff member tells you to stop, stop. If you continue being inappropriate, it will result in a harsher punishment. * Although not technically a rule, it is stressed that you read the FAQ on the main page before asking a question. Guidelines Q/A Q: What will happen if I break a rule? A: It depends on the severity. If this was your first time breaking a rule, you will likely be given a reminder or a warning. Further rule breaks can lead to warnings, or full-wiki blocks ranging from temporary to infinite. Q: What does it mean when I am blocked? A: A blocked user is unable to edit pages or contribute to the wiki. They may or may not have access to their message wall. Q: I was unfairly blocked/want to appeal my block, what do I do? A: If you think your block was undeserved, contact an admin or bureaucrat on their message wall, or on the Community Central Wiki if your message wall features are restricted. Q: How will you work out the severity of rule-breaks? A: The Cattails Wiki does not have any specific guidelines on rule-break severity. The staff will work out the severity of a punishment accurately based on offense history and the rule that was broken.